The present invention relates to an electrical connector provided with an incorrect-fitting detecting function.
Conventional connectors provided with an incorrect fitting-detecting function include the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,229. This connector comprises a male housing and a female housing capable of mutually fitting together, ribs which extend in a fitting direction being formed on an inner circumference of a recess of the male housing, and grooves formed on an outer circumference of the female housing fitting with these ribs. The ribs and grooves are provided at positions which differ according to each connection position, thereby preventing incorrect connection of otherwise similar connectors. If the male and female housings are incorrectly fitted together, the ribs do not correspond with the grooves, and consequently strike against anterior end circumference edges of the female housing, thereby preventing fitting.
In the case of conventional connectors, a plurality of cavities or the like are provided in the housing in order to allow terminal fittings to be inserted therein. Consequently, the shape thereof is complex, and an expensive mould is required to produce the plastic components for this complex shape.
In the conventional connector, the ribs and grooves for detecting incorrect fitting are formed directly on the housing. Consequently, a plurality of different housings must be provided, these having the ribs and grooves in differing locations. That is, there is the additional problem that a plurality of expensive moulds are required when the housings are manufactured. Consequently, production costs increase.
The present invention takes the above problem into consideration, and aims to present a connector wherein the production costs are reduced.
According to the invention there is provided an electrical connector comprising mutually engageable connector housings, one of the housings having a projection and the other of said housings having a recess engageable with said projection to ensure correct matching of said housings, characterised in that one of said projection and recess is provided on a component attachable to the respective housing.
Such a connector permits a common and somewhat complex connector housing to be made unique by the attachment of one of a number of relatively inexpensive components each having unique position for the projection/recess.
The attachable component may also comprise a retainer for electrical terminals, and be movable from a temporary position, in which terminals are insertable, to a final position in which terminals are latched. The temporary position preferably prevents full engagement of the housings. The component may be slidable within a slot of the respective housing.
Preferably the projection/recess is a rib/groove combination, extending in the fitting direction of the connector housings. Such a rib/groove can be relatively easily formed.